Braxton Life
by iwannabeawriter
Summary: Brax is trying to protect his brothers from their Father. But how can he when they dont want his help. Chax features. This my first home and away fanfic, please be kind. Constructive critiscism welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Home and Away**

**A/N: Hi, i've never written a Home and Away fanfic before but i do watch the show alot. In my story Charlie didn't die when Jake shot her, she survived and her and Brax decided to stay in Summer Bay but Casey and Ruby still broke up. This story starts in episode 5573 and the main focus of the story is Brax trying to fight his father and protect his brothers. His fathers name is Sean Braxton in my story, not Danny.**

"Seems like your my like me than you say you are," Sean said, taunting his eldest son as he walked away, "Chip of the old block aye?"

Brax stopped dead in his tracks before turning away and walked back to his father with determination. "I'm nothing like you, Sean." "Yeah you are." Sean said, "You just don't want to admit." Making Brax tense even more as he struggled not hit his father.

"Everything okay here?"

Brax turned and saw his Charlie standing there, watching the two men cautiously.

"Nah it's all good babe." Brax said, "Come on lets go." He told her, trying to get her away from Sean as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Are you gonna tell me what happened back there?"

Brax looked at his girlfriend, as they walked along the beach, "Do i have to?"

"No but i'd like it if you did." Charlie said, taking his hand in her own. Brax sighed, "My dads bad news, he's a complete dog. No matter what anyone says i'm not gonna give up till he's out of our lives again. He thinks he can get out of jail and just push me around again but thats not gonna happen. I'm not scared of him anymore, he needs to get that into his head."

"What it was it like growing up with him?" Charlie asked.

Brax had told her that Sean had always been a bad father and though Brax had never said the words, it didn't take a genius that Sean was an abusive parent. But Charlie knew Brax and knew that it was more than the abuse that fueled his hatred for his father.

Brax sighed again, "It was messed up. For all of us. He put Heath in hospital a couple of times, he hit Casey a few times, though Casey doesn't remember it. Me and Mum got the worst of it, she could never do anything right in Dads eyes and i got beat all the time cause from the age of around twelve onwards, i stood up to him and tried to protect Mum and Casey from him. I got put in a hospital once when he whacked me over the head with a cricket bat. Life was hell with him around, thats why when he got arrested, it was one the best thing that happened to my family."

By now they had sat down on the beach and Charlie hugged her boyfriend as he told her about his tough life. Ever since Sean Braxton got out of jail she had found a new compassion for Brax and the other River Boys. She realised that the lifestyle they lived was basically a survival instinct from their home lives as children. Brax had told her, 'Us River Boys, we're not a gang, we're a family. We've all had tough lives and are used to people judging us and turning their backs on us. That why we're so close.'

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know."

Charlie grabbed Brax's face and kissed him softly, "I love you."

"I love you too." Brax smiled, "Lets go home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Braxton Life**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, means alot. If anyone has any ideas for a better title, please tell me, this one was just the first thing that popped into my head. Anyway here is Chapter 2, oh and Brax is 29 in this story, i dont remember his age ever being mentioned on the show.**

**Chapter 2**

_**12 years** **ago**_

17 year old Brax walked up the driveway towards the front door of his house. He hated that school had went so quick that day and that he was home already. He hated coming home, because that was where his father was and Brax hated his father. He was a lazy, money hungry, abusive, drunk and Brax hated being around him but knew he had to go home to protect his little brothers and his mother.

Brax opened the front door as quietly and as quickly as he could. He wanted to get his little brother out of the house and away from their dad as quick as possible, like he did everyday after school.

He found Casey on the middle of the living room floor, drawing on a piece of paper. His mother, Cheryl, was sitting on the lounge watching the tv and she, as always, had a fresh bruise on the side of her face. Rage boiled inside Brax, as it always did whenever his dad had hurt his mother or any of them. If they were alone, Brax would've confronted his father and gotten his ass kicked but didn't want to anger Sean while Casey and Cheryl were around.

"Mum, you okay?" Brax asked, brushing his hand across the bruise on her cheek. She nodded but didn't speak.

Brax sighed, "I'm gonna take Casey to the beach, Heath is already down there waiting for us. If he does anything to hurt you, call me okay?" Brax told her, even though there was little he could do, other than get his ass kicked and take the beating for her. Brax was a tough kid, he had a reputation as one of the best teenage fighters in Mangrove River but his dad was huge and bashed people without any mercy.

Cheryl nodded but still didn't speak. Brax sighed again before turning to his youngest brother, "Casey get your shoes on, we're going to the beach."

Casey nodded eagerly before jumping up to put on his shoes. "I'm ready!" Casey said just as the front door burst open.

* * *

**A/N : I tried to write the scene of Seans arrest but i just couldn't get it right. This scene takes place about 2 weeks after he was arrested.**

"Mum are you sure you dont't want to tell the cops?"

"Yes, Darryl." Cheryl told him, "It won't do any good." "Won't do any good? Mum it could get dad locked up for the rest of his life, he'll be out of our lives forever!"

"I know." Cheryl said, "But its ancient history Darryl, there is a good chance that the pigs probably won't even believe me. Now i want you to promise not to tell anyone ok?" "But, mum..." Brax argued. "Promise Darryl!" Cheryl shouted, pleading with her eldest son. Brax thought for a moment before sighing, "Ok, i promise."

"Thank you." Cheryl sighed, with relief. "What should we do with this?" She asked, holding up the black backpack.

"What do you mean, what do we do with it?" Brax asked, "We use it, we spend it of course!"

"No!" Cheryl told him, "When he gets out he's gonna want his money." "Well, we need cash and it's there. If he wants his money back, then í'll deal with that when he gets out."

"Deal with it? Darryl, he'll kill us if we even touch his money!"

Brax turned to his mother, taking the backpack from her. Looking straight into her eyes, he told her, "Mum, i promise you that no matter when he gets out, i will _not let _him hurt us you again!"

"We need this money. I'll stash it somewhere and we'll spend it slowly. You'll be able to keep working at the co-op and i'll get a job somwhere. We need to start living a real life while he's gone."

Cheryl nodded slowly, before hugging her son, trying not to cry. It was rare Cheryl Braxton showed any real emotion with her sons, over they years she found it better to stay quiet and distant, as to not trigger Seans temper.

Brax and his mother broke apart and Cheryl slowly walked to the breakfast bar to pick up her car keys. She turned to Brax before walking out the front door, "Can you walk Casey to school? I have to go to work right now."

"Yeh. Sure." Brax replied. Cheryl nodded before walking out.

Brax sighed, "Heath, Casey, hurry up we'll be lat for school!"

* * *

_**Present day**_

Brax sat alone on a stool in Angelos thinking of when his dad was arrested. The relief, the shock he felt.

He sighed, trying to think of a way to get him out of their lives again for good. Their life without him had been tough but better, they weren't constanty getting bashed for no reason. But now that his father was out of prison, he was trying to push him around again but Brax wasn't going to stand for it now.

"Hey." Brax looked behind him to see his beautiful girlfriend standing there in a bright yellow short dress, her favourite colour. A smile appeared as he thought about how beautiful she was.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Seeing you." Brax said, "What else?"

Charlie giggled and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. After a moment they broke apart.

"You left before i woke up and you havent even opened up yet. Why'd you leave so early."

Brax grabbed her hand, "Just needed to think about stuff."

"Like what?" Charlie asked. Brax sighed, "Dad. I'm trying to figure away of getting rid of him but i can't unless Casey and Heath start trusting my word about him."

Charlie hugged her boyfriend. She knew it was hard for him. She knew he missed being close to his brothers, Casey especially. Heath barely ever spoke to Brax since their Dad got out of jail and Casey spent pretty much all his spare time with Sean, thinking that Brax just refused to believe that their father had changed. Charlie had to admit that Sean did seem charming and loving to Casey but she also felt something off about him, something suspicious. And more importantly she trusted Brax's word.

"Listen," Charlie said, holding Brax's face in her hands, "Casey will come around eventually. He loves you, you've looked after him all his life and he will realise that. But Heath, he's a big boy and if he trusts Sean over you than thats his problem. And if Sean is as bad as you say, he'll show it eventually and they'll realise that you were right."

Brax smiled and kissed her, "What would i do without you?"

"Die of hatred probably." She said, kissing him again, "I'm gonna take Ruby to the city for the day, i'll see you at home tonight?"

"Yeah." He said, kissing her again, "I'll see ya tonight."

"Okay."

And as she walked away he smiled while staring at her beautiful legs before standing up and opening his restuarant.

**A/N: I don't know how i feel about this chapter, i hope you liked it. I apologize if there was anything wrong with the Charlie and Brax scen but im not used to writing romance stories. I hope to add another chapter tomorrow.**

**Please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Braxton Life**

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews, i appreciate them. Here is chapter 3 :)**

**Chapter 3**

Brax walked along the beach after work in the afternoon and saw Charlie running out of the waves wearing her black bikini, looking so hot.

He ran over to where she was, "Hey," Brax said , as he kissed her, "I thought you were in the city with Ruby."

"We were." Charlie said, wrapping a towel around herself, "We got back about an hour ago. Thought I'd go for a swim before the sun went down."

"Alright let's go."

As Brax and Charlie moved to his Ute, Casey walked up behind them.

"Hey Brax!" "Casey, what are you doing here? Your not working tonight."

"I Know, i was looking for you." "Ok, whats up?" Brax asked, leaning on the side of his Ute. "I haven't spoken to mum in a few weeks, i called her but she's not picking up. Do you know what up with her?

Brax sighed, "Yeah she's up the coast for a few weeks. She doesn't have her phone with her." "Whys she up the coast? And where did she get the money to go up there?"

"I gave it to her." Brax told his brother, "And i sent her up there. I had to keep her safe from Dad."

Casey scoffed, "I can't believe you! Brax, she's in no danger! Dads not gonna hurt her, he has no reason too!" Brax rolled his eyes, "If that what you wanna believe Casey but unlike you and Heath, mum, like me, knows what a scumbag he really is and she isn't going to fall for his family man act!"

"Get over yourself Brax!" Casey shouted, at his brother, "You just can't accept the fact that Dad has changed, that he's not the same man he used to be. Stop judging him for the things he did back then, because I remember you doing a lot of those things yourself!"

Casey didn't have time to react as his older brother grabbed him by his jumper and shoved him up against his Ute.

"Don't you ever, ever compare me to him again ya hear me!" Brax yelled, tightening his grip on his little brothers jumper, "Ya hear me!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Charlie shouted, running around the car and grabbing her boyfriends arms, "Brax let him go, let him go!" She told him, as she looked at him. Charlie had never really seen Brax this angry, she had heard he was frightening when Jake had shot her and that Brax would've killed him if the cops hadn't intervened. But she had never seen Brax that way and this was the angriest she had ever seen him.

Brax let go of Casey and shoved him away. Without saying anything he hopped in the Ute. Charlie turned to Casey, "Go home Casey, ya's both need to sort this out because the way things are going, ya's are gonna end up brawling soon."

Casey turned around and walked away without a word but Charlie saw how shook up he looked. Brax had scared him and to be honest, he had scared her too. Sighing, she walked around and hopped in the Ute.

"What was that all about?" She demanded. Brax shook his head, "Casey actually said that I was like dad. My little brother actually compared me to that scumbag!"

"Well fighting him and scaring him ain't gonna help! Brax you need to speak with him, you need to make him understand why he shouldn't be around your father!"

Brax sighed, "I know i shouldnt have scared him like that but I'm nothing like my father! I've done a lot bad things, I've bashed people, I've sold drugs, I've threatened people but I'm nothing like him! I've never done an armed robbery! I've never bashed a woman, i've never bashed a kid, i've never-!" Brax cut off, not finishing his sentence.

"You've never what?" Charlie asked him, noticing the look on his face: fear. "Never what, Brax?"

Brax faced her, looking right in her eyes, "Nothing." He said, "Nothing."

Charlie was curious as what Brax was so afraid of but could see he didn't wanna talk about it. Sh sighed, look i'm gonna run to the diner from here, we need to get a few things. Leah's shift ends soon, so i'll chat with her and she'll give me a lift home. While i'm out, go home and talk to Casey!"

Brax nodded after a moment, "Okay." "Good." Charlie said kissing him, "I'll be home in an hour." She told him getting out the of the Ute and running off.

Brax sighed before turning the key in the ignition, knowing this was gonna be a hard conversation.

* * *

Brax walked in the front door and saw the lounge room was empty. He walked into Caseys bedroom to find him on his laptop.

"What do ya want Brax?"

"To talk." Brax said, sitting on the end of Caseys bed.

After a moment of silence Brax began, "Look i'm sorry about this arvo, okay? But you compared me to him and thats something i cant accept.

"Whatever Brax."

"No Casey, listen to me." Brax said, firmly, "Dad is a dog and both me and mum believe that. Me and Mum knew that Dad was gonna go straight home and start paushing her around again, like he always did. And he did show up at the house, i was there when he did and he wasn't very happy that Mum wasn't there waiting for him. I made a promise to Mum when Dad went to jail, that i wasn't gonna let him hurt her again and i'm keeping that promise. So Mum isn't coming home until i get rid of Dad forever."

"He probably just wanted to apologise to her Brax." Casey said, "For all he did before he went to prison."

"Casey your smarter than that, deep down you know that he wasn't there to apologise. I'll tell ya what he was there for, his money!" **A/N: Brax hasn't told Casey about the 50k yet in my story, because Brax was never bashed by Seans friends.**

"His money?" Casey asked , confused, "What money?" "50K, Casey. From the armed robbery that he got arrested for. Before he was arrested, he stashed the money at home, he buried under the house and the cops never found it. As soon as he got out of jail, he came to the house to get it but it was gone. We spent it years ago."

"When?" Casey asked. He didn't remember them having that money when he was younger. His entire life, Brax was busting his ass, working honest jobs and selling drugs, trying to make ends meet.

"I was very tight with the cash Casey." Brax told him, "We spent it slowly, it lasted it us like, four years, i spent it on rent, food, my first car, petrol, all your school excursions, Heaths school fees, my first crop. Where do ya think all that cash came from Casey. Thats why Mum is in danger. Dads not happy that Mum and me spent his cash, he was expecting her to look after it and keep it for him, so it was there for when he got out. But it's gone and he's not getting it back."

Brax stood up and walked to Caseys bedroom door before turning back to his little brother who was deepin thought, "Think about that Casey. Mum is literally watching her back, thinking that dad is gonna show up and put her in hospital. Casey, if you love mum and want her back here, you need to believe me and help me get him out of our lives forever." He said and walked out of Caseys room.

* * *

"I'll be off in a minute Charles!" Leah told her friend.

"Okay, Leah, i'll meet you out by your car." Charlie said, leaving the diner.

"Hey Charlie!"

She heard someone call her. She turned around and saw Sean Braxton there in his usual black leather vest.

"Sean." Charlie greeted him, "What are you doing here."

"Just taking a walk." Sean said, "But i'm glad i ran into you. You can pass on a message to Darryl for me."

"Whatever you have to say to Brax, Sean, you can say it to him. Whatever grudge you too hold against each other has nothing to do with me."

Seans eyebrows raised, "I would speak to him Charlie but we can't have a conversation without him struggling not hit me. That wouldn't be a smart thing for him to do by the way."

Before Charlie could reply to that, Sean spoke again "I'd like you to tell him that i want my money that he owes me. And whatever he may think, he is gonna get it back for me, whether he likes it or not. If he does i _may _just do as he wishes and leave town for good. But until than, i'm not going anywhere."

"I don't know anything about any money he owes you." Charlie told him, "And like i said, if you want to speak with him, you can tell him yourself. I'm not a messenger."

She turned around and walked towards Leahs car when Sean grabbed her by the arm, she turned to look at him as his grip tightened his grip, "Pass on the message Charlie." Sean said, "It's best for everyone that way." He winked and let go of her arm and walked away. She stood there for a moment, terrified.

"Charlie are you okay?" Leah asked, as she approached her car. Charlie turned to her friend, rubbing her arm. "Yeah, i'm fine. Let's go." She said walking to the passenger side door.

Leah knew her friend was lying but could tell she only wanted to go home so she dropped, got in the car and took her friend home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Braxton Life**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Please review and sorry for taking so long to update, my computer was stuffing up for awhile. here's chapter four :)**

Brax and Casey were sitting on the couch, watching the footy on the television. They were finally back on speaking terms and Brax was glad that he was getting along well with his youngest brother again.

The front door opened and Charlie walked in.

"Hey beautiful." Brax said, hopping off the lounge and walking over to his girlfriend in the kitchen.

"Hey." She said in reply, slowly putting a bottle of coke in the fridge.

"Hey, you alright?" Brax asked, noticing how quiet she was. She almost looked scared. "Yeah i'm fine." Charlie said, "Hey, you mind if we just order pizza for dinner tonight? I'm kinda tired and wanna go to bed."

"Yeh sure." Brax told her, "You sure you're alright?" "Yeh i'm just tired." She said, pulling him in for a kiss, "I'm gonna go for a shower, you order the pizza."

"Ok."

Brax watched her walk into their bedroom to get her clothes, confused. Charlie was usually happy and cheerful at night and was never really tired now that she was no longer a cop. He decided to ask her about it later as he picked up his phone to order their pizza.

"Hey Case, pizza will be here soon." Brax told his brother, who nodded in response, not taking his eyes of the footy game. Brax shook his head but knew if he wasn't worried about Charlie, he'd be absorbed in the game too.

Brax walked into the bedroom after Charlie got out of the shower. Charlie didn't hear him come in and was looking at the bruise all around her arm, not knowin Brax was behind her.

"What the hell happened to you?" Brax asked, serious. Charlie jumped and grabbed her pajama top to cover the bruise on her arm.

"Nothing, i just, just hit my arm on the wall when i walked out the front door." Charlie said, moving to walk out of the bedroom. Brax moved in front of her, blocking her way. "A wall doesn't leave a bruise all around your arm Charlie, now what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Show it to me." He told her. "Brax," Charlie started but Brax cut her off, "Show it to me, Charlie!"

Charlie sighed, she didn't want to show him the bruise, knowing her boyfriends temper but knew that Brax wasn't going to let this go. She slowly removed her pajama top and showed Brax the bruise on her arm.

Brax grabbed her hand gently and softly traced his fingers over the bruise on her arm and saw that it was a hand mark wrapped around her arm.

"Who did this to you, Charlie?" Brax asked, anger in his tone and he was breathing heavily, his temper rising. Charlie was about to speak but Brax told her, "Don't bother lying to me Charlie because i will find out either way."

Charlie looked down before looking Brax in his eyes, "Your father."

"What?"

"Sean was down by the diner when i was waiting outside for Leah to finish her shift. He wanted me to pass on a message to you and i said no but he grabbed my arm and told me it was best for everyone if i gave you his message."

Brax was silent for a moment, thinking about what Charlie had told him.

"So," Brax started, "He did this t you. He touched you, he hurt you and threatened you, to get to me?" Brax said, walking moving towards the door.

"No Brax!" Charlie exclaimed, grabbing his arm, trying to stop him. "You can't confront him about this, it'll only make things worse!" "He can't get away this Charlie!"

"Brax no, please don't go over there tonight, wait until you've calmed down please!" She said, putting her hands on his chest, holding him where he was. Charlie knew she stood no chance of holding Brax here, he was only still in the room because he was thinking about what she had said. But if Brax wanted to leave, Charlie wouldn't be able to stop him.

After a moment, Brax sighed, "I won't go over ther tonight but he's not gonna get away with this Charlie." He said pulling her into an embrace. They stood there for awhile not letting go of each other.

"Promise me you won't confront him about this?" Charlie asked him. "You know i can't make that promise Charlie." Brax told her, "But i won't see him tonight, i promise you that."

Charlie knew that she was not gonna get any better than that. She pulled away from him, "I'm tired, i'm gonna go to bed." She said, putting her pj top back on and hopping under the covers on their bed.

Brax sighed and walked out into the loungeroom, "Hey Case, we're going to bed, pizza will be here soon." "Alright, you don't want anything to eat?" Casey asked.

"Nah, we're good." Brax told him.

He walked back into his bedroom and hopped under the covers with Charlie. He wrapped his arms around her and after a few minutes, he could feel she was asleep. Brax sighed quietly, knowing he wasn't gonna sleep well tonight.

* * *

Brax pounded on his fathers caravan door, the next morning. He then moved to the side of the door and waited.

"For fucks sake, What the hell do ya's want?" Sean exclaimed as he opened the door but as he stuck his head out, Brax kicked the caravan door back into the old mans face.

Sean fell out of the caravan, stunned.

Brax kicked his father in the stomach and punched him in the face, repeatedly. He then grabbed the bottle of bourbon that was on the table near the caravan and smashed the end of it. He leaned down and held the glass to his fathers throat.

"With what you did last night, you've really pissed me off Dad!" Brax shouted, in the old mans face. "Darryl..." Sean threatened, moving to stand up but Brax pushed the glass harder into his throat and Sean stayed still, pissed off but knew Brax was in control of this situation.

"Shut the fuck up Dad!" Brax yelled, "I get your idea, threaten Charlie and scare me into giving you 50k but i'm telling you now, it's not gonna work! You're not getting your money back and i swear if you go near Charlie again, or Ruby or Casey, i swear the next time i'm here at your van, i'll be here to kill you!" Brax told him standing up and kick his father across his face.

"You're fucking pathetic." Brax muttered, dropping the broken glass, "You always have been." He said walking back to his ute.

**A/N: I don't know how i feel about this chapter but i hope you liked it. Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Braxton Life**

**Chapter 5**

Brax walked through the front door of his house breathing, heavily after his confrontation with Sean. He walked straight into the kitchen, opened the fridge and pulled out a beer.

Charlie, who was sitting on the couch, followed him into the kitchen.

"Hey."

Charlie grabbed his hand and held it in front of her. She saw its redness and the small amount of blood on his knuckles.

"You hit him." Charlie said, knowing who he had fought with. "Yeah." Brax told her, "A few times." "Are you okay?" Charlie asked, calmly.

"I'm fine. What up anyway? I thought you'd be yelling at me for hitting him." Brax told her.

"I'm not happy that you hit him but there is no point in me taking out on you. I expected that you'd do this, thats why i tried to keep this from you." Charlie told him.

"Yeah, well hopefully hes gotten in his head that we're not afraid of him." Brax said, taking a sip of his beer, "And he'll finally leave us all alone, now that he knows i'm not giving him his money back."

Brax stopped speaking as he remembered he'd never told Charlie about his fathers $50,000.

"Wait!" Charlie realised, "You actually do owe your father money?" "How do you know about the money?" Brax asked, confused. He'd never told Charlie anything about the armed robbery.

"Your father said you owed him money and that you have to give it back to him." Charlie said, "What money do you owe him?" "Don't worry about it Charlie." Brax said and tried to walk out of the kitchen but Charlie blocked his way.

"No, tell me now! What money do you owe him?"

Brax sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. "$50 Grand, Charlie." Brax told her, "He wants me to give him $50,000."

"$50,000?" Charlie exclaimed, "Sean gets out of jail and tells him to give him $50K?" "Pretty much." Brax answered, "Well, he thought there was $50 grand waiting for him when he got out but it was all spent when he got out."

"Waiting for him? Where'd this money come from?" Charlie asked.

"From the armed robbery he got arrested for." Brax told her, "He robbed this big pub out in Reefton Lakes and there was $50k in the storeroom safe when he did the place. He got out of the pub okay but the guy recognised him. Dad got home and stashed the money under the house. The cops never found it but Mum did and i spent it. Spent it on rent, Caseys school excursions, food, my first car, the boys and mines first big crop. All of that was payed for with that money. And now Dads out and he wants me to pay him back."

CHarlie thought for a moment, "So he's threatning you? He threatened me last night and he bruised my arm, we tell the police and with his record and that he just got out of jail, that there is enough for him to be locked up again."

"No Charlie." Brax shook his head, "My dads a great liar and he's good at manipulating people. He'll be able to lie his way out of anything we accuse him of."

"What are you going to do than?" Charlie asked him. "I don't know." Brax told her, "Hope he backs off when he realises that he's not getting his money back."

"Thats it?" Charlie scoffed, "That all your going to do? Brax he won't just back off, he's not the type to just give up like that. Sean will get the 50k out of you somehow and if he doesn't, do you really think he's just gonna let you get away with it?"

Brax stood up and put his empty beer bottle in the garbage, "What do you suppose i do Charlie?" Brax asked her, throw up his hands, "What, you want me to pay him back? Sure, i'll do that with the extra $50,000 i've got laying around! Oh, wait a second, i spent that money like 10 years ago!"

"No i'm not asking you to pay him back, i'm telling you he will hurt you if you don't!" Charlie exclaimed. "He can fucking try, i'm a big boy Charlie, i can look after myself, i'm not that same seventeen year old kid he used to smack around."

"What about Casey? Can he protect himself from your Dad?" Charlies comment made Brax silent.

"I'll look after Casey." Brax said, finally, "I always have." Charlie sighed, "I know you will but Brax you can't protect him from Sean all day, every day. It's not possible and Heath is still hanging around Sean so that will make it even harder to keep him away from Casey. All i'm saying is you have to find a way to get rid of him, you can't just wait around for him to come after you."

Charlie picked up her purse and phone. "I'm supposed to meet Ruby and Leah for lunch at the diner. I"ll see ya later tonight?" BRax nodded and Charlie kissed him passionately, "I'll see ya later." She said, walking out the front door.

"Charlie wait!" Brax called out to her and she turned around. "Maybe you and Ruby should go see Morag for a couple of days in the city? Just until i figure out what i'm gonna do."

"No!" Charlie told him, "I'm not leaving you here alone." "Charlie, i'm telling you, Sean is not happy with me at the moment and you and Ruby are two vulnerbale ways of getting to me. If your in the city, he can't get to you and i can figure out a way of getting him out of our lives."

Charlie didn't like it but could see his logic. She sighed, "Alright, we'll leave tonight and we'll come back on Saturday. But Brax, please don't do anything that will get you locked up in prison aswell."

"Don't worry, i won't." Brax promised her.

Charlie nodded and walked out the front door, leaving Brax alone to think.

* * *

"Hey Case."

Brax walked up behind the bar of his restuarant where Casey was sitting, drinking a beer.

"Since when do you drink during the day time?" Brax asked his brother, pointing to the beer in his hand. "I don't know, just felt like a beer." Casey answered him, "I thought Heath was working today?"

"He was but i needed something to do and i don't feel like surfing in the rain today." Casey looked out the window and saw the clouds and the rain pouring on the bay.

"Ha, it was sunny 20 minutes ago." Casey said, taking a sip of his beer. "Whats up?" Brax asked, seeing that there was something wrong with his brother. "Nothing," Casey told him, "I just saw dad walking along the beach earlier with a black eye and a fat lip, so i thought i'd come here and celebrate." The younger Braxton said, holding up his beer. Brax could see he was upset that their father really was everything he had told him he was.

"Look Case, i'm sorry dad isn't who you hoped he would be."

"I just feel so stupid you know!" Casey told him, "I believed everything he said about him changing and us all being a family again, i believed every word of it and it turns out it was all about a bit of money."

"Don't feel bad about it Casey." Brax said, "Dads a master liar, he manipulates people, its what he's best at. But if your celebrating about his black eye and fat lip, you can thank me cause i'm the one that put them there."

Casey choked on his beer and spat it all over the floor, "What? You hit dad!" "Yeah, this morning." Brax told him, "He gave Charlie a hard time yesterday and i was pretty pissed off about it." "Brax, are you insane! I get you're pissed off at him but do you really think pissing him off is a smart thing to do?"

"Probably not." Brax said, shrugging as if he didn't care. "What'd he do anyway?" Brax sighed, "He threatened Charlie, he was trying to scare me into giving him his 50k but i'm not paying him off."

"Wow." Casey said. He really didn't expect his father to threaten his sons girlfriend for a bit of cash but now that he knew about the money, he believed Brax about his father and his brother wouldn't lie about someone scaring his girlfirend. Casey knew that Brax would retaliate to anyone who would ever threaten Charlie Buckton. He remembered trying to stop his brother from going after Jake Pivorich after he shot her and he now knew Brax would kill anyone who harmed her. The youngest Braxton hoped that his father would back off because if he ever threatend his brothers girlfriend again, he may end up dead, instead of running off with money or being locked back up in jail.

"Yeah." Brax said looking back up at Casey. "Hey, can you do me a favour?" "Sure." Casey said, "What do ya want me to do?" "On your way home, can you stop by dads caravan and tell him i want to see him. Tell him to come to Angelos at around 3 o'clock when the lunch rush is over."

"What? Why?" Casey asked. "I gotta talk to him, i gotta get him to leave town and get out of our lives forever." "Brax," Casey exclaimed, "You hit Dad this morning, you think he's just gonna walk in here and ya's are gonna have a nice little coversation."

"Yeah, actually i do. If he wants to get his hands on any easy cash we will."

"What are you gonna do Brax?" Casey asked, concerned. "Don't worry about it Casey. Just tell him to come here at 3. But don't hang around him alright, tell him you have to study or something and that reminds me, why aren't you at school?"

"Teachers strike." Casey said, "Alright i'll tell him but i'm not delivering anymore messages to dad for you. I don't wanna spend anymore time around that man then i have too." "Alright, you better go. The lunch rush is about to start soon and you have to study."

"Alright." Casey said, standing up, "See ya later tonight."

* * *

"Darryl."

"Sean." Brax said, looking at the older man from across the bar. He smirked when he saw the fresh black eye and fat lip that Casey had told him about.

"Well, Casey said you wanted to speak to me about something, here i am." Sean told him, "But before you say anything, give me one reason why i shouldn't walk around this little bar of yours and beat the shit out of you."

Brax smirked, "You can try Sean but i don't think it'll end up to pleasant for either of us."

"Now." Brax began, passing a beer to the older man and opening one for himself, "Let's get to why i called you here. I'm not paying you your $50,000 but you are gonna leave town and leave me, Heath and Casey alone."

Sean chuckled, "Again Darryl? Why should i leave?" "Because i'm not gonna pay you 50k but i'm willing to give you 20k to pack up all your crap and leave us all alone. Just fuck off out of Summerbay and out of our lives."

"Thats still 30k that you owe me Darryl." Sean told him. "Nah actually Sean, i don't owe you a cent ya see, so i'm actually being pretty generous here. You can either take my offer or you can waste your time trying and failing to get a cent out of me. Take it or leave it."

Sean thought for a moment before smiling, "Ok but i want every cent of it in cash."

"Fine." Brax said, "You'll have your $20,000 in two weeks but if you go anywhere near Casey, the deals off. And Sean," Brax said, walking arouund the bar and looking the older man in the eyes, "If you ever go anywhere near Charlie or her daughter, the deal will change and you won't be getting any money from me, you'll get a bullet in the head."

Sean smiled, "Whatever Darryl. Just have my money ready in two weeks." He said, walking towards the exit.

**A/N: Hi sorry for the late update. Please review, also i've set up a poll on my profile about this story, i'm planning on one of the characters to die in this story and i'd like your opinion on who it should be. Please vot on the poll :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Braxton Life **

**Chapter 6**

Brax walked down the beach, holding his surf board under his arm. He walked down to the River Boys who were down on the beach, each with a beer in their hands. When he and Charlie had decided to stay in the bay after the shooting, she reluctantly accepted that Brax couldn't live anywhere near the boys without being one of them. Being a River Boy isn't something you can just quit and get away from, it was an identity and even though he was on the straight narrow, he wanted to live the Blood & Sand life and Charlie eventually accepted this. Even though Brax knew Charlie would never say it but he knew she had come to like a few of the boys, especially Sam and Declan. **(A/N: Declan is a made up name, not many of the River Boys names are mentioned in the show.)**

"Hey Boys." Brax greeted them, sitting down in the circl they were in and they all looked up to greet their leader.

"Hey Brax." Sam said, passing a beer to his mate. "Hey Sam, you know where Heath is?" "Yeah," Sam said, taking a sip of his beer, "He was here with us earlier but then he took off, said he was going to see your old man."

"Of course he was." Brax scoffed, "I suppose i should of known." "Yeah, Heath said you weren't happy to see your old man out of the big house." Declan said. "I'm not." Brax told him, "Heath never should've gotten the bastard out of prison but what can ya expect from a simpleton like Heath?"All the River Boys laughed. "Well ya know Brax, we can all go to your old mans van right now and let him know his life here will be tough if he sticks around" Sam offered but Brax shook his head, "Thanks boys but the dog is too close to Heath and i don't want anything to happen to him. My dad doesn't take kindly to threats."

"Really?" Sam asked, "Cause Casey told us it was you put the shiner on his face yesterday?" Brax laughed, "Yeah i did but that was because he gave Charlie a rough time."

"Whipped!" All the River Boys exclaimed in unison but Brax laughed, "Ya's are all just jealous that i got with the hot cop that has arrested us all more than once now!"

"Whatever mate." Sam laughed, standing up, "Lets hit the water." They all picked up their boards and moved towards the water.

* * *

"Hey Case." Brax greeted his brother, who was studying on the kitchen table, "Ya doing anything tomorrow night?" "No." Casey answered, looking up from his work, "Just working tomorrow at the restuarant."

"Well don't worry about that, Heath can cover for you. I need your help with something." Brax told him.

"Okay what?" Casey asked, standing up. "Remember when i used to do those local cage fights in the River and Reefton Lakes a few years ago?" "Yeah, that was like, five years ago?" Casey remembered, ""Why, whats that got to do with anything?"

Brax sighed, knowing his little brother wasn't going to like this at all. "I talked to Sam and he said his mate Sully can get me into a fight tomorrow night at Reefton Lakes. "Fights worth eight grand in prize money and i need someone in my corner and Sam can't make it. I need you in my corner for me." "What!" Casey exclaimed placing his glass on the table, "Brax you can't be serious? Do you even remember the fights you used to be in before?" "Yes, i remember i was good at it."

Casey rolled his eyes, "Yes, Brax you were good at it but you could barely walk the next day. You had bruises all over your ribs and your face was practically rearranged! Heath had to drive you around and i had to look after you when Heath went surfing. You can't do this again Brax." Brax sighed, "I have to Casey. I need the money, it's the only way i can get enough cash to pay dad off and do it legally.

"You think you can win fifty grand through cage fighting?" Casey asked. "Nah it'd take a fair few fight to win 50k but i told dad that i'd get him Twenty grand if he fucked oof and left us alone. He agreed to it." "Oh, yeah because dad is so trustworthy." Casey said, with sarcasm.

"Well you got a better idea Casey?" Brax asked, anger in his voice and Casey knew his older brother was starting to get pissed off with his disapproval of his fighting. "And remember Casey, i wouldn't need to cage fight if you and Heath had listened to me and left that bastard in prison where he belongs!"

Casey sighed, "Fine, i'll do it. But i don't get why your in such a hurry to get rid of him, he knows he can't bash us around like he used to, without people finding out. I think ya should just wait and he'll get sick of us and piss off anyway."

Casey walked towards the front door, "I'll see ya later." He said walking out the door.

Brax sighed, knowing that Casey really didn't understand just how dangerous their father really was. Brax wished he could tell his brothers the truth. The truth about what their father really was. But Brax couldn't because he made a promise a long time ago and no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't break it.

**A/N: I'm sorry that thois chapter is short, i just couldn't think of a better way to end this chapter. Also, i didn't recieve many reviews for the last chapter and i just wanna make sure that nowones given up on my fanfic. Please review and any healthy critiscism is welcomed. Thank you :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Braxton Life**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, i'm happy your still enjoying my fanfic :) I have a question though, do you think Heath and Bianca should be together in my story? Let me know what ya's think about those two. Here is chapter 7, hope you enjoy it.**

"Hey maybe you should take a break." Casey told his older brother who was beating the hell out of the punching bag that was hanging by the tree in their back yard. "Nah, i'm good." Brax shook his head, "Come on, Brax, you're gonna need your strength if you wanna win this fight tonight." Casey said, holding a water bottle out for his brother to take, Brax though for a moment before taking it. Casey stepped in front of the bag and started hitting it while his brother took a break.

"So when is Charlie and Ruby gonna be back from the city?" Casey asked, as he continued to punch the bag. "I spoke to Charlie this morning, they're gonna be back on Sunday. So i've got five days to get dad off our backs." "Yeah and what are you gonna do when she sees your face messed up and all your ribs bruised to the point where you can't walk, work or surf?" Brax sighed, "I'll tell her the truth, that i was in a cage fight. She won't be happy about it but it's better than doing something illegal to get the money and that would be alot easier than winning these fights." Brax paused for a moment, "You know you're doing it wrong you know."

"What?" Casey asked. "The bag you're hitting it wrong." Brax said standing beside Casey, "See you're throwing your punches directly forward at shoulder height. But when you're in a real fight Casey, you're not gonna be aiming for his shoulders." Brax punched the bag, "You've gotta aim your punches slightly up because his face will normally be higher than your shoulder height, cause he'll normally be roughly the same height as you or taller, so practise your punches higher."

Brax stood back and watched Casey hit the bag the way he told him too. "Are you sure you wanna go through with this fight Brax?" Casey asked, "There are other ways to make money, why don't you apply for a loan or something?" "I did that Casey." Brax answered, "I did apply for a loan but Angelos isn't exactly bringing in big money at the moment and i still have a bit to pay off the loan for my ute. The bank won't give me a loan till my utes payed off."

"This is still an insane plan of yours Brax." Casey said, stopping to take a drink, "You're gonna need to win at least three fights in two weeks, in five days if you don't want Charlie to try and stop you." "Casey, look," Brax said, "Whatever you may think, i'm telling you now, getting dad out of lives is more important than you realise."

"Well, this is cosy." A voice interupted them, "Where's my invite to this little brotherly bonding time?" Heath asked, walking towards them. "What are you doing here Heath?" Brax asked, not in the mood for the middle brothers jokes. Brax was still mad at Heath for getting their father out of jail. "Well, i do live here, if you hadn't noticed bro." "Yeah and lately you've been out the door the minute you wake up, to hang out with dad, so why are you back here?"

"Just came to tell you that i'm not working tonight." Heath told him, "And to pick up Casey, cause we're going over to dads trailer for a BBQ. Come on Casey, dad wants us over there in half hour." "I'm not going Heath." Casey told him, "I'm helping Brax out with something." "Yeah well you can make it up to big brother later, we've got a bbq to get to."

"Oi," Brax said, "You heard him, Heath he's not going to the bbq, he's doing a favour for me." "No he's not Brax, because unlike you, Case is a good son whos not just gonna turn his back on his old man. Now come on Casey, dads waiting for us." Heath said, walking away but turned around when he realised his little brother wasn't following him. "Casey, come on." But Casey stayed beside Brax and said, "I'm doing something for Brax tonight Heath, i'm not going to dads bbq."

Heath scoffed, "I get it, big brother Brax got to you didn't he. Got you thinking that dads still the same man he was twelve years ago didn't he?" "Thats because he is Heath." Brax told him. "Whatever." Heath said, turning away, "Oh and Casey just thought you'd like to know that dad was attacked the other day."

"I know."

"What?" Heath asked, turning around, "How could you know that if you haven't spoken to dad in three days?" "Brax told me." Casey answered quickly, stepping back a bit. "How did you know than, if you're not talking to dad?" Heath asked harshly but Brax just smirked. It only took a moment before Heath realised, "You! You're the one that attacked dad!"

"Yeah, didn't he tell you?" Brax asked. "Why? Why the fuck would you do that?" "Because he deserved it." Brax answered and quickly ducked when Heath swang his fist at him. Brax quickly reacted, driving his fist into his brothers gut, knocking the wind out of him. He then grabbed Heath by the shoulders and shoved him towards the back door.

"Don't come back until you realise who's your real family Heath!" The eldest Braxton shouted after his brother who was slowly moving towards the back door.

"Do you think he'll see who dad really is?" Casey asked, after letting his brother calm down. "I don't know Casey. I really don't know. Come on, we better get to Reefton Lakes Club, find out who i'm fighting and get everything ready." Brax said, pulling his shirt on and grabbing his bag.

"Are you sure ya wanna do this Brax?" Casey asked, grabbing the car keys.

Brax looked back at his brother, "I don't have a choice Casey."

**A/N: Sorry it's short i know but i hope you liked it. Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Braxton Life**

**Chapter 8**

"I can't believe you would do that!" Charlie exclaimed, following Brax inside, "You do realise how dangerous cage fighting is right?" "Charlie i've done it before, i used to do it all the time!"

"So you just thought you'd get back into getting bashed for no reason Brax!"

"Charlie i told you-" "Yes i know Brax." Charlie cut him off, "I know why you were doing it but there are other ways to make money! You don't even have to make it, i can give you the money!"

"Charlie no, this isn't your problem!" Brax told her, throwing his hands up in the air, "If you had just let me fight i'd already have half the money already!"

Charlie sighed, "Brax did you see the size of that guy you were going to fight? He would've killed you, your lucky Casey had called me and told me what you were planning to do." "So what Charlie? I'm just supposed to stand by and do nothing and let my dad drag Heath, Casey and whoever else i care about down with him?"

"I don't want you getting bashed, injured and ending up in hospital just to make quick money!" "Well Charlie, thats really my only option right now!" Brax shouted at her.

"I can't believe you." Charlie said, looking away from him. After a moment she turned back to him, "You wanna get yourself bashed for no reason and end up in a hospital bed Brax? Fine then but i'm not gonna stand around and watch you do to yourself." She told him and then turned around walking back into their bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Brax asked. "I'm going to stay at Leahs," Charlie answered, "I'm not going to stay around and watch you come home bashed and broken after every fight you have. You wanna do this, then you're gonna do it without me." Charlie said, walking towards the wardrobe where her clothes were.

"Wait, Charlie no, you don't have to do this." Brax panicked.

"Yes, i do Brax."

"No." Brax said, closing the wardrobe door and backed Charlie up against it. He leaned down and touched his forehead against hers.

Brax closed his eyes breathing heavily, "Charlie please, you don't have to do this, you can't do this. If you don't want me to fight, i won't, just please don't leave me. You're the only thing in my life right now thats not completely messed up, your the only thing keeping me going right now. Please stay with me tonight."

Charlie had never seen Brax so vulnerable, he was literally pleading with her not to leave him tonight. At that moment, she realised that his father being around again and everything that was going on with his brothers was taking a bigger toll on him than anyone knew.

After a moment, Brax took a step back from Charlie and looked at her. She slowly moved forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm not going anywhere Brax, i promise." She said, as he returned the embrace and they stayed there for a moment before she let him go.

Charlie smiled at the man she loved, "I love you." Charlie said, "You know that?"

Brax nodded and smiled, "I love you too."

"Good." Charlie said, taking his face in her hands and kissing him softly, "We'll figure something out Brax, i promise. You don't have to take care of everything on your own, Brax."

* * *

"Darryl," Sean said, stepping out of his van, "You know this habbit you're making of stopping by uninvited is really starting to annoy me." "Well, tell someone who cares." Brax smirked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A voice said behind him and Brax turned around to see Heath standing there. "Just here to talk to Dad." Brax said, his tone cold. Brax was still pissed off at Heath for getting their father out of jail and especially for trying to punch him the other day.

"About what?" Heath asked, looking between his brother and his father. "Nothing mate, look why don't you go inside and have a beer. I just gotta talk to your brother alone for minute." Heath looked betwee the two and said "Whatever.", walking into the caravan.

"So he's staying her now is he?" Brax asked, "Yeah he is actually, only cause you kicked him out of his home. Ha, and you say i'm not good for your brothers."

"Yeah, well, he should've thought about that before he tried to hit me yesterday. But i'm not here to talk about Heath, Sean." "Than why are you here Darryl? How's my 20k going by the way.?

"Well thats why i'm here." Brax said, sitting down at the table a few feet away, "I've changed my mind, i'm not giving you any money."

"Really," Sean said, "If thats the case it looks like Summer Bay is gonna be my home for a while than Darryl. And Casey and Heath are gonna get to know their old man alot better."

"No, Sean they're not," Brax said, standing up, "Cause if you stick around, than i'm not gonna have any choice but to tell Casey and Heath the truth." "Truth? What truth would this be Darryl?" "The truth that been kept a secret for the last thirty years. The truth that makes me wanna kill you slowly every time i see you. The truth that only you, me and Mum know." Brax told him, standing up to his father, "Think real hard and you'll know what it is."

Brax could see the shock and anger appear suddenly on the old mans face and knew his father realised what they were talking about. He braced himself for the fight that was probably about to happen.

"So you know, ha?"

"Yeah, i do." Brax said, "And you're fucking lucky i've had twelve years to prepare myself for seeing you again, because if i hadn't you'd be dead right now. But Casey and Heath, they haven't had time to think about it, to perfect their self control. What're they gonna do when the find out?"

"Darryl, if you say a word to either of them i swear..." Brax cut him off, "No Sean, don't threaten me. Just pack up whatever crap you have and get the fuck away from my family! Because if you don't, they're going to find out the truth and when they do...Well they're going to be looking for blood."

"Just think about that for a while, Sean." Brax told him, turning his back on his father.

**I hope that chapter wasn't too rushed. And Sorry i haven't updated in a while. I hope to update more often from now on. Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Braxton Life**

**Chapter 9**

Brax was walking along the beach, making his way back home, deep in thought about his conversation with his father earlier today and wanting to get back home to Charlie. He'd thought now that he had finally got through to his father. Brax knew his father was smart enough not to stik around the bay if all three of his sons wanted him dead. But he also knew that if there was one thing Sean Braxton hated, it was being told what to do.

"Oy, Braxton!" Brax heard from behind him. He looked back to see who it was and a car pulled up beside him on the road. 'Sweet ride.' Brax thought.

"Hey Brax." The guy in the sweet car greeted him. "Do i know you?" He asked, looking at the guy through the rolled down window.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" The guy said, taking off his sunnies. Brax was shocked at who it was and smile appeared on his face, "Adam!" He exclaimed. "Mate i know it's been a long time, " Adam said, getting out of the car, "but i'm a little offended that you didn't recognise me right away." Brax laughed, catching his best mates hand bringing him into a manly hug.

"What are you doing here mate?" "Well i heard on the great vine Sean Braxtons out of the big house, so i thought you'd need a little help?" Brax scoffed, "Yeah, you could say that but i think i've handled him. Have to wait a few days, see if he leaves us alone or not." Adam nodded, "Question though, if you needed help why wasn't i the first person you called?"

"I don't know mate." Brax said, "I'm sure as hell glad to see ya now." "Hop in the car than." Adam told him, "We got alot of catching up to do. Hey, are the rumours true? Is Darryl Braxton dating a cop?" Brax laughed, "Former cop. She did arrest me a couple of times though." Now it was Adams turn to laugh, "We're gonna have alot of fun talking about how that happened."

* * *

Brax opened the door to his home and walked inside, Adam following behind him. He saw Charlie at the table doing paperwork. Ever since she had retired from the police force Charlie had been helping out keeping the books for Angelo's. She was happy to do it but Brax really wanted her to find something to do that she actually enjoyed.

"Hey babe." Charlie greeted him, standing up. "Hey beautiful." Brax said, kissing her softly. After a few seconds Adam cleared his throat and pulled away.

"Ah sorry mate." He said, "Adam this is Charlie. Charlie this is my best mate Adam." Adam smiled and held his hand for Charlie to take and she did. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, making Charlie laugh, "Nice to meet you Charlie." "You to Adam." Charlie said, smiling, "How come i've never heard of you?"

"Oh, so you haven't told ya girlfriend about me Brax?" Adam asked, glaring at the younger man. "Hey bro, to be fair we haven't spoken in three years so the topic hasn't really came up?" "Yeah whatever. Please tell me you have a beer here?" "Yeah, i'll get us a couple." Brax said, turning to the fridge.

"So Adam, are you a River Boy?" Charlie asked him. She was curious about him. He seemed nice enough but alot of Brax's friends were shady character and even though he was on the straight narrow now, he'd been connected to alot of unfriendly people.

"A River Boy?" Adam laughed, "Nah, i'm no River Boy, i don't have a Blood & Sand tatt but i know alot of the boys. Most of them have worked for me at some point in the past."

"So you own a business?" Charlie asked, even though she already had a fair idea what kind of business he did. "Yeah you could say that." Adam said, hearing a little bit o judgement in her voice. "Hey Brax, i might take a rain check on that beer. I might take a drive around town and find a place to stay for awhile."

"What?" Brax wondered, "Nah, mate you don't have to do that, you can stay in Heaths room, he's not really living here anymore." "No bro, you know me, i like to have my own space. But we'll catch up later tonight ay?" "Yeah, for sure." Brax said, wondering what changed so quickly, "Come to Angelos lster tonight, you'll find it pretty easy, it's down by the beach."

"Yeah sure thing," Adam told him, "It was nice to meet you Charlie." And he turned around walking out the front door.

Charlie could literally feel Brax staring at her before she looked back at him.

"What happened?" "Nothing," Charlie answered, feeling slightly guilty. "No something happened Charlie. What did ya's say to each other?"

"We didn't say anything Brax." She said, looking anywher but his eyes, "I just asked him if he was one of the River Boys, he said no but that the boys had worked for him before and i asked him what his business was."

Brax scoffed, "Yeah and i'm sure you had an idea what his business was. But don't you dare judge him, Charlie. That man taught me everything i know and without him, me, Heath and Casey would all be dead. He's the best mate i ever had, so be nice to him."

Brax grabbed the keys to his ute and began walking towards the door, "Brax where are you going?" "Angelos. I start work in an hour and i'll be working till close. I'll see ya later tonight."

"I'm sorry Brax." He heard as he walked towards his ute.

**A/N: Short and boring i know but i'm working on the next chapter and im trying to make it longer and more interesting. Adam isn't gonna be a bad guy in this story, i liked him in the show. And im gonna try and put lots of Chax in the next chapter. Please review :)**


End file.
